1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for setting the clamping force exerted by a parking brake in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published German patent document DE 103 61 042 B3 describes an electromechanical parking brake having an electric brake motor as actuator, which upon activation adjusts a brake piston, which bears a brake lining, axially in the direction of a brake disk. The magnitude of the electromechanical brake force may be adjusted via the supply of current to the brake motor.
It is furthermore known to couple electromechanical parking brakes with a hydraulic vehicle brake, in that the brake piston of the parking brake additionally has hydraulic pressure applied to it such that the total clamping force to be set is composed of an electromechanical portion and a hydraulic portion. The hydraulic portion of the clamping force is provided as needed and in supplementary fashion to the electromechanical portion. For a precise setting of the clamping force it is necessary to know the hydraulic clamping force boost as precisely as possible.